


And I Miss You

by campgangsey



Series: Missing Andrew [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, court! andrew, it's missing andrew minyard hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/campgangsey
Summary: And Neil missed him.Neil missed Andrew deeply.Neil was tired. And he couldn't think anything else but how nice it would be if he could lie down with Andrew next to him, or sat down next to Andrew on the rooftop. Or ... or anything as long as Andrew was there with him.





	And I Miss You

"Capt, are you okay?" YooJin asked as he walked into the kitchen where Neil drank his coffee and stared into nothingness for ... Neil was not sure for how long. Few minutes? Few hours? Time was long forgotten when something occupied his mind.

YooJin, Neil realized, was duplicate of Matt Boyd. He was one of the freshmen that Neil choose to be the next foxes. The kid was never ashamed to show how much he adores Neil.

Neil didn't understand why one would adore him. But he did like the feeling.

Past-Neil would say "I'm fine" as an automatic response. But Neil had learned so many these past few years and one of those things was to be truthful with how he felt.

"I'm tired," he said. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. No matter how truthful he was nowadays, he wouldn't tell everyone he knew that he missed Andrew.

"You should go to sleep then, Capt," YooJin said, he eyed the cup of coffee in Neil's hand.

"I'm waiting for a call."

Andrew told him that he would call Neil after he finished his practice. Neil didn't like to complain, but it had been a while since the last time he sat down and had a proper talk with Andrew.

And Neil missed him.

Neil missed Andrew deeply.

Neil was tired. And he couldn't think anything else but how nice it would be if he could lie down with Andrew next to him, or sat down next to Andrew on the rooftop. Or ... or anything as long as Andrew was there with him.

"From Andrew?" YooJin asked.

Neil nodded.

"Okay then, but make sure to go to sleep after that," YooJin said. He brought some snacks from the fridge and left the kitchen after that.

Neil sipped his coffee. He looked at his phone. Still no call.

It had been two months since practice started for the foxes and a few months since Andrew flew to another state and started to practice for the team that recruited him and Kevin. He was proud of Andrew, of course, and couldn't be happier for the man. But he couldn't lie and said that he was okay with the distance between him and Andrew.

The phone on the counter rang and Neil snatched it. He still could remember how his phone used to be a thing that would break him. He also still could remember how Andrew helped him to see the phone as something normal again. It was a long time ago, but it felt like it happened yesterday.

"Hi!" Neil said after he accepted Andrew's call.

"What happens?" Andrew asked. He was able to sense when Neil wasn't okay and he still able to sense it despite the fact he was miles away from Neil.

"I'm tired."

There was a pause before Andrew said, "go to sleep, junkie."

"I want to hear your voice."

"Don't say something stupid like that."

"It's not stupid!" Neil nearly shouted. He didn't know why, but he became very frustrated with the way Andrew seems to not care about their relationship or how they hadn't talked for over a week. "I just ... let me talk, okay?"

Andrew didn't say anything and Neil took it as permission to talk. He started to talk about how tiring practice is and how tiring to handle some foxes that didn't want to listen to him or respected him. He talked about how being a senior is a stressful thing. He also talked about YooJin and how he reminded him a lot with Matt.

"I miss you," Neil said after he finished his story. Before Andrew could answer, Neil asked, "what about you?"

"It's fine. Kevin looks really happy. The teammates are okay. They sell pretty good ice cream too."

"That sounds awesome," Neil answered. He couldn't help but think how nice it would be if he was with Andrew right now.

"Go to sleep, I won't go anywhere, we can talk tomorrow," Andrew said.

Neil smiled. "Tomorrow then?"

"Everyday if we can. But you have to sleep if you need to," Andrew said in a bored tone.

Neil smiled widely. Andrew didn't say it, but he knew Andrew missed him too.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick andreil fic that i wrote to distract myself.


End file.
